


crime and punishment

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [99]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Incest, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Sibling Incest, Stepping, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You should consider yourself lucky, dating both of the Kiryuin sisters, but you can't seem to stop pushing your luck. You don't really want to knock them up, but for some reason, you keep finishing inside of them. Trying to skip town when the inevitable comes to pass, and that crime will cost you dearly.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko/Reader
Series: Commissions [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 8





	crime and punishment

Dating both Ryuko and Satsuki is great. Well, maybe, anyway. In a lot of ways, it’s kind of like a roller coaster. It’s thrilling, especially when you get one or both of them in bed, but other than that? It can be kind of a nightmare. Between Satsuki’s cold and controlling nature, and Ryuko’s temper, there are definitely times you’re just doing your best to lay low. Hell, there are times you’ve considered skipping town to get away from the two of them.

But, every time you consider that, you get them back into bed. They get their hooks in you deep, then, and there’s nothing better than a Kiryuin. Whether it’s Satsuki, barking orders as you fuck her, waiting until those orders turn to moans as she finally begins to crumble, or Ryuko, glaring at you until her temper gives way to her arousal, and she finally softens up, they’re both a thrill to have in bed. Incredible bodies, and richer than anyone, you’d be a fool not to take advantage of that while you have the chance.

Nothing beats when you’ve got both of them together, either. Those incredible bodies, pressed in tight against yours. Half the time you’re fucking one, the other is making out with them, working to push their sister to new heights of pleasure even as you’re sheathed deep within them. It’s easy to get carried away like that. Far too easy, and today is another day like that.    
As you pound into Ryuko from behind, her cries are muffled by her sister’s mouth. Satsuki is beneath her, arms wrapped tightly around her sister as you fuck Ryuko on top of her. Ryuko clings to Satsuki as well, holding onto her for support as you thrust into her again and again. Her body is too fucking tight, so perfect, and you can’t help but cling to her hips. You want this to last forever, the incredible feeling of her cunt tightening up around your cock with each passing second driving you absolutely mad. Of course, Ryuko is too far gone to notice how hard you’re thrusting now, how close you are to your limit. You know she hates when you do this, you know you should be careful, but  _ fuck. _

It feels too fucking good, how are you supposed to pull out of her now? She isn’t telling you to, isn’t noticing with how caught up she is with her sister, and one time isn’t going to hurt, is it? You don’t stop, don’t even slow, as you near your limit. You can’t take a second longer, and with a groan and one last deep thrust, you come. You finish inside of Ryuko, and the heat of your seed filling her, the intense thrust as you finish yourself off, it all pushes her over the edge.

She breaks the kiss with her sister, crying out from both pleasure and annoyance, her mood twisted in two conflicting directions at once.

“Why the fuck would you..” she starts, trailing off as she quivers from the force of her climax. “You should have pulled out, dumbass!”

“You really should be more careful,” Satsuki adds, glaring up at you. Ryuko rolls over, glaring up as well. 

“Fuck you, man, you know you can’t be finishing inside of us like that! What if you knock us up!?” Ryuko asks, her temper flaring up once more. You know better than to sigh, or show how annoyed you are by this. It’s one time, what’s going to happen? 

“I’m sorry, won’t happen again,” you promise, lying through your teeth. In the end, that felt way too good. Just coming inside of her, without worrying? It was too good, and you can’t let that feeling end there. You already plan to do it again, to see just how far you can push Ryuko. Hell, you might try it with Satsuki, too. It’s not like there’s any real risk, as long as you’re careful and keep an eye on their cycles, what are the odds you’d actually knock one of them up?

~X~

You keep pushing that limit, again and again. This time, it’s Satsuki beneath you. Ryuko is still a bit pissed after last time, and is working out right now anyway, so it’s just you and her sister. Satsuki is already pretty far gone, her cold exterior melting beneath your efforts. You’ve been putting your all into this, fucking her with an even and steady pace, just how she likes. Even as you fuck her, you’re leaning in, toying with her breasts. You tease at her nipple, rolling your tongue over her, enjoying the soft moans you earn from her.

Ryuko is something of a screamer, and getting her going in bed isn’t that hard. Satsuki, however? That’s a different story. Once you’ve got her making sounds like this, you know she’s on the very edge. It takes a lot to break her down like this, and honestly, you’re kind of proud at how good you’ve grown at this. It’s a thrill, seeing her slowly melt, to the point that she;s moaning for you like some common whore. And as you listen to those moans, you know you can’t pass up this chance. She’s too far gone to stop you, to try and twist away, and you can’t get over your desire to come inside of her.

You don’t really want to knock her up, but some part of you loves the idea of just coming inside of her. If you could breed her, it would be fun. The rich Kiryuin sister, so powerful, brought low by her boyfriend finishing inside of her? It’s a hot concept, and though you try your best to push that thought from your mind, you can’t. You know today isn’t as safe as it could be, but you don’t care.

Once the idea is in, you can’t push it away. What’s one time, anyway? You can take a little risk, it’s not going to amount to anything. You can’t convince yourself not to do it, and you’re already so close to the edge, so why stop now? With one final thrust, pushing as far into Satsuki as you can manage, you come. For a moment, she is stunned.

The heat of your seed spills into her, and her eyes widen. She was so close to the edge, but now the color is draining from her face. You know you’ve fucked up, but you don’t really care. Coming inside of her felt so damn  _ good _ and you know there’s not that much risk anyway. What are the odds anything would come from that? Both she and Ryuko are just overreacting, it’s no big deal.

“You didn’t pull out,” Satsuki says, shoving you off of her. Every trace of her earlier arousal has faded, replaced with the heat of her rage instead.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” you lie, acting as if it was an accident. “You were just so close, you sounded like you were having a blast, and I didn’t want t-”

“We have both told you how irresponsible that is. What would you do if the worse  _ did _ come to pass? If one of us were to actually become pregnant from your reckless behavior? Would you step up and be the father?” Satsuki asks, launching into an entire tirade.

“Well, I mean, I don’t think it’s going to happen, but yeah. If it did, I would, it would be my fault,” you say, an empty promise to be sure. They’re not going to get pregnant, and if they did you sure as hell wouldn’t stick around. It’s all so stupid anyway, who’s to say what might happen? Satsuki is pissed, though, and you know you’re going to have to do something to make it up to her. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Here, let me make it up to you.”

And with that, you pull her in close, eager to get her to the edge once more. You’re not about to push your luck by coming inside her again, but getting her off should help smooth things over.

~X~

You just can’t seem to stop pushing your luck. Each time you take things a bit too far, and come inside one of your girlfriends, you find yourself that much more excited by the idea. This time, it’s you and Ryuko. Satsuki is far more involved in family affairs, and is busy for the day, so you’re got some quality time with Ryuko. She finally cooled off, less mad about the last time you came inside of her. You know Satsuki probably told her about the other day, but she doesn't seem to let that stop her. 

She’s riding you this time, which will make things a bit more difficult, but you’re not going to let any chance pass you by. She’s so hot, grinding down against you each time she sinks down, working her thighs, her tight cunt squeezing against you. They might tell you not to come inside, but their bodies sure do say the opposite. It doesn’t matter to you, you just want to get off. You’re not planning on warning Ryuko when you get close, and you actively try to hide it. She is simply enjoying herself, riding you, fucking you harder and faster as she gets more and more into it.

“You better let me know when you get close,” she says, finally, between moans. “My sister told me about the last time you were with her, you really gotta cut that shit out.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” you murmur. You’re already nearing your limit, but you’re not going to let her know that. You can just claim she pushed you too far, and that’ll be the end of that. She’s the one riding you, anyway, so it’s going to be her fault. And, sure enough, Ryuko ends up getting too into it. She doesn’t notice the way you start to twitch, or the precum that should serve as a warning to her. Your grip on her hips tightens, but she is screaming your name.

She is right on the edge as well, and she’s not about to stop or slow down unless she thinks she absolutely has to. Without noticing, she crashes down onto you one last time, crying out as she comes. Her cunt tightens up on you, squeezing you, and that’s the end of that. With a groan, you come, your seed spilling into her. She cries out in horror, glaring down at you.

“What the fuck, man, I told you to warn me!” she screams, slamming a palm down on your chest. It stings a bit, but you probably deserve it.

“You’re the one on top! I couldn’t stop you!” you argue, and Ryuko climbs off of you. She stalks a few steps away, before turning, arms crossed. 

“Look, asshole, this is going too far. What are you going to do when you knock us up, anyway?” Ryuko asks, though she doesn’t bother waiting for an answer. “Trying to breed us is all fun and games until it actually works, you know?”

“Oh, whatever, it’s not going to happen. It’s fine, okay?” you say, waving her off. They’re both so paranoid, it’s only been a couple times. What are the odds of them actually getting pregnant from any of this? It’s so rare, so unlikely. You do decide enough is enough. You’ve been pushing your luck, that much is true. If you aren’t careful, you really might end up knocking one of them up, and if that happens you’re never going to hear the end of it.

They might be hot, but fuck, it’s not worth getting roped into something like that this early on in life. You know they’d probably ruin you, even if you did manage to get away from them, so it’s best if you just leave this fun as nothing more than a memory and go back to pulling out. It’ll be fine, they’re still so much fun to be around, and you can settle for that easily enough.

“Look, I promise, I’m done, okay? I’ve been careless, and I’m sorry, but I’ll be more careful,” you promise, and Ryuko seems to get a bit less tense.

“Alright, if you promise,” she says, smiling a bit.

~X~

You’ve read over the text several times now. Somehow, it doesn’t seem real. Words on a screen, nothing more than that, but the meaning they carry horrifies you. You can’t believe it, but you know it wouldn’t be a lie. Neither of them would bother with that, despite the many things that make Ryuko and Satsuki overbearing, even a bit annoying, neither of them would go out of their way to spin a lie like this just to get under your skin.

It’s from Ryuko, of course, and her colorful language doesn’t really do much to make the message easier to process. It’s still the worst thing she could have possibly sent, and to make matters worse, it’s not only in regards to her. Both Satsuki and Ryuko have been feeling a bit off, and didn’t think much of it at first. Of course, you didn’t either. You thought maybe they were getting sick, that that was all it could possibly be. But now, apparently, they’ve gotten tested.

And they’re pregnant.

It’s the worst thing that could have possibly happened, and now, you’re at a complete loss. What can you do? You’re not actually going to take responsibility and settle down, not with them! Satsuki would be the most controlling wife you could possibly imagine, and Ryuko, with all of her temper issues, would probably kill you if you threw hormones into the mix.   
They may be hot, incredibly so, but that’s not worth all of that trouble. You know exactly how they are, and how they’ll be about this, especially with how much they tried to warn you. You read over the message one last time, making sure you’re not missing something.

_ You fucked up, _ it says, with a picture of the lab results. There’s no way it could be forged, even though they could pretty easily manage that given their fortune. They just wouldn’t bother, not with how much the idea of being knocked up freaked them out. You’re the one that didn’t care, the one that kept pushing your luck. And now, the worst has happened. Without a second thought, you begin packing up. Only the essentials, of course. Anything you can leave behind, you decide to. Your phone, too, will simply have to stay. If they track you, it’s all over. If you head out right this second, you can probably manage to skip town without them being too hot on your trail.

You type up a message, apologizing and promising to head right over, then head for the door. You’re already on your way, and in no time, you’ll be free of those damn Kiryuins. You don’t know where you can go, how far you’d need to travel to escape their influence, but given the worries they’ve got on their plate now, maybe they’ll just let you go?

~X~

As you wake up, you realize you’ve been out for a lot longer than you thought. The freedom of the road must really be taking its toll on you. Stopping at various hotels, making good time, you don’t think you’re going to be caught any time soon. But as you open your eyes, still trying to shake off the drowsiness that plagues you, you realize you’re not where you fell asleep. And judging from the lack of windows in the room you’re in, the artificial lights beaming down on you, you’re definitely not anywhere you recognize.

You try to move, to wipe your eyes in the hopes that this is some sort of hallucination, but your arms are bound behind you. You suddenly realize just how fucked you are, that someone must have crept into your hotel room and drugged you or something, taking you back to  _ them. _

It’s the only explanation, beside the sisters you’ve been dating for some time now, you’re a nobody. They have enough money they could put quite the enticing bounty on your head, and hell, Ryuko is crazy enough she might just come after you herself. You didn’t think it would happen this soon, you thought you’d have more time to put more distance between you and them, but now, given the impossibility of the situation, you have to accept that you didn’t.

It is then that you hear a door sliding open behind you, and heels on the floor.

“Finally awake, are we?” a voice rings out, cold and commanding as ever. It has an even sharper edge behind it than you remember, practically dripping with a calculated malice. You feel a shiver run down your spine as you realize it must be Satsuki.

“‘I’ll be right over,’ you said,” Ryuko chimes in, her steps entering the room as well. “Well, that sure took you some time, huh? Couple weeks?”

“Listen, I’m-” you start, but Ryuko is already lunging for you. At least, you know she must have. You’re facing away from the door, and her movements are a complete surprise to you. One second, you’re seated, the next, the chair you’re bound to is on the ground, forcing you to look at the young woman who just kicked it over with you still seated.

“Fucking bastard, you think we haven’t had enough of your bullshit excuses?” Ryuko says, stomping on the ground. She’s dangerously close to your head, and you wish you could scoot away from her.

“Ryuko, calm yourself,” Satsuki says, and you watch as Ryuko closes her eyes, taking a deep breath then exhaling.

“Alright, alright, I’m calm,” she says, and you’ll never quite get over how easily Satsuki can calm her. Not that it ever helps matters much, Satsuki can be far more angry than Ryuko and still exude the same sense of calm. She’s an enigma, one you still don’t fully understand. Ryuko makes sense, but Satsuki doesn’t.

You can understand the way Ryuko gives in to her temper, the way her emotions sway her so easily, but Satsuki is a different story. She’s almost scary in how much control she seems to have, and now, with one cheek pushed to the cold ground, looking up at her, you’re reminded of just how much you’ve pissed them off.

You should have been more careful. You kept convincing yourself there was no risk to coming inside of them, even entertaining the idea of knocking them up, and now look where it got you. You’re bound, and you know you’re going to be forced to undergo whatever punishment they think is fair. Which, honestly, most would probably be fitting. You’ve really fucked them over with this, they’re going to have to think about their public image, to explain what happened, and you just tried to dodge all of that and leave them to that alone.

You don’t regret your decision, not really. You know this is going to be a pain in the ass, but you know they’re far more angry with you now than they would have been. If you had really come right over, and been there from the start, you’d likely be off the hook by now. But here you are, looking up at Satsuki as she steps closer to you.

“Did you really believe you could escape us?” she asks, eyes locked on yours. There’s a cold hatred burning within them, and it makes you feel so very small beneath her. Like she could crush you here and now, as if you were nothing more than some troublesome ant.

“I… didn’t think this would happen,” you stammer, thinking of your words as carefully as you can manage. “I never thought you would actually get pregnant.”

“Regardless of your thoughts, it happened. And now here we are, with a runaway that didn’t even have the courage to stand with us and face this problem that you caused,” Satsuki says, tossing her hair. “What do you think you deserve for such a deplorable crime?”

“I’m… I’m not sure,” you answer. You’re not a creative type, and you certainly can’t think of good ways for these two to punish you. As if they’d need ideas, anyway, they’ve probably got countless ideas already.

“So useless,” Ryuko says, closing in on you as well. “You had the balls to do this in the first place, then you just run away like a dog, with your tail between your legs?”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t think-” you start, but Ryuko cuts you off.

“Damn right, you didn’t. That’s why you’re here, after all. Like you could get away from us, fucking loser,” Ryuko says, spitting. “It’s pathetic, honestly. We’re going to put you through hell for this, I hope you realize.”

You are beginning to realize that, yes. You know you’re helpless now, completely at their mercy, and you can only wonder how long it will be before they consider letting you go. It will take some time, you’re sure, but they can’t just keep you down here forever… can they?

“Well, for now, let’s just let him think on what he’s done,” Satsuki says, turning and taking her leave. Ryuko glares at you one last time, before following her sister.

You’re left all alone, chair still overturned, arms going to sleep in your bindings. After a moment, the lights cut off, and the room is almost completely dark.

~X~

You can’t tell how long it’s been when they finally return. It can’t have been that long, you’re still feeling about the same. Not really that hungry, barely thirsty… can’t have been more than an hour. As they enter, both are deadly quiet. That doesn't help the eerie feeling building up within you, and Ryuko reaches down, twisting the chair up. She’s not gentle about it, jostling you in the process, and you wince as your body tries to adjust to the change in position.

It takes you a moment to adjust, given the sudden burst of light as they entered followed by the shift in your pose. Your equilibrium is shot for a moment, but given the way you’re tied to the chair, it’s not much of a problem. 

“Alright, had enough time to think?” Ryuko asks, and you nod, frantic. You don’t want to be left alone like that again, with nothing to think about besides how much you fucked up. “Good, so, what punishment do you want?”

“I don’t… I didn’t think of anything,” you say, shaking your head. Did they really expect you to come up with something on your own?

“Figures, well, we got that part covered anyway,” Ryuko says, and as she does, she pats something on the table beside her. You didn’t notice when they walked in, but it is a massive dildo, attached to a strap. It seems to be double sided, and you gulp as you think of what use they’d have of that. It’s not just one, either. Another, matching the first, rests in Satsuki’s hand. Of course, she’s already working it into place.

“Hey, now, come on,” you start, eager to talk your way out of this.

“What? Didn’t you get yourself into this mess by ignoring our requests? We asked you to stop, and to be more careful, and yet you just kept coming inside of us,” Satsuki explains, her words forceful, direct. You can tell she’s planned this all out, and you have no argument for that logic.

“Well, I guess, yeah,” you answer. You know there’s no point in trying to argue, she is completely right after all.

“So we’re gonna do the same to you, get it? Obviously we can’t knock you up or anything, but we can fuck your brains out,” Ryuko says, and the smile that twists her lips is particularly wicked. You don’t much like the looks of it, especially given this context.

“Despite the vulgarity my sister chooses to employ, that is the gist of things, yes,” Satsuki says, looking down at you in your chair. “But, at the very least, we’ll have to untie you. Won’t that be nice?”

After how long you’ve spent bound to this chair, you’d take just about any opportunity to be freed from it. Of course, this is far from the ideal, but once Ryuko has you untied and you can flex your arms, attempting to get proper blood flow back to them, you find you can’t complain too much. That is, until you get a better look at the  _ size _ of the strap Satsuk is currently affixing into place. It’s intimidating, for sure, but you don’t want to show that blatantly. Let them think you can handle this, that whatever they try to throw at you isn’t enough to intimidate you.

A tough guy act like that might not do much for you, given the position you’re in, but it can’t hurt, either. They have you in the palm of their hands, and given what you know about the two of them, you’re not likely to make it out of this with much dignity intact. In fact, they probably aim to see just how much they can break you down in return for knocking them up. It’s safe to say the two of them are beyond pissed at you, on an entirely different level than anything you’ve seen before.

You almost want to try and make a break for the door, to flee from them, but there’s no way that would work. They’re both faster than you, and you know they locked the door behind them. You’re at their mercy, and will just have to face whatever it is they do to you.

“On your hands and knees,” Satsuki orders, once she’s finished. Ryuko steps over to the table, beginning the same process, readying herself for you. You’re somewhat surprised they’re both strapping up, not entirely sure what they have planned, but knowing it won’t be anything pleasant. Satsuki doesn’t give you much time to worry about it, however. Once you’re bent over, she yanks your pants down, and your underwear along with them. With those down around your knees, she has easy access to your ass.

At their prompting, you have experimented with this sort of thing, but you’re far from an expert. You do know enough that with something the size of what Satsuki is packing, some lube would go a long way to making this more pleasant, but… it doesn’t seem that Satsuki cares much about that. She’s already pressing the tip in against you, and beginning to push her weight in behind it.

“Ah, fuck,” you murmur, despite your best efforts not to.

“What, too much for you already?” Ryuko asks, chuckling. “You better get used to this fast, you’ll be doing lots of this to make this up to us, you know?”

“That’s right,” Satsuki adds, with a soft grunt as she takes hold of your hips, thrusting in as deep as she can manage. A choked cry escapes you, as the feeling of the dildo filling you is far too much for you to take in all at once. “We’ll be ensuring you pay us back, day by day, making good use of you.”

“How long?” you manage, despite the feeling of fullness that threatens to overwhelm you.

“You don’t get to ask questions,” Satsuki says, as you turn back to look at her. Her expression brokers no argument, as she looks at you like some kind of annoying pest, nothing more than a tool for her now. 

“Yeah, that’s not your place, now. We decide when we’re done with your dumb ass, alright?” Ryuko says, now that she’s secured her strap as well. She kneels down in front of you, and you realize what she has in mind as soon as she’s shoving the tip of the dildo against your face. For a moment, she simply drags it along you, letting you take in the size, the feeling, before she speaks once more. “Open wide, let’s give you a better use than whining for that mouth of yours.”

Try as you might to keep your jaws clenched, a deep thrust from Satsuki is enough to make you cry out, adn Ryuko is in. She smiles down at you, watching the way your eyes widen as she begins thrusting into you. Neither of them give you any time to adjust, to get used to this. Satsuki is pounding you in the ass, while Ryuko fucks your face, taking you from both ends. You can’t speak, can hardly even manage any moans or noises with the way Ryuko’s strap is sliding down your throat. They don’t seem to care one bit about your pleasure, simply venting their frustrations upon you. It takes some time before the double sided dildos they’ve strapped on begin to offer them much pleasure, but seeing you brought low like this is enough for them.    
They are showing just how pathetic you are now, how you can do nothing against them. You already knew that, from the moment you realized where you were, but this is a fine demonstration regardless. Despite it all, the feeling of them using you like this does come with its pleasure. Especially as you adjust, and grow more used to the feeling of Satsuki’s strap-on slamming into you. It’s rough, and she has no concern for your feelings, but you feel yourself growing hard regardless.

“Enjoying this, are you?” Satsuki asks, as soon as she notices. You attempt to mumble an answer, but of course, it is lost in Ryuko’s thrusts. Ryuko laughs at you, amused by the fact that you’d get off on this.

“Always acting like such a tough guy, but here you are getting off on being our little plaything,” she says, glaring down at you. “Hope all your fun was worth it, you know? Coming inside of us like that, over and over, not being careful… you’re not going to get to come for quite a while now, is he, sis?”

“Of course not. That’s what got all of us into this mess, after all,” Satsuki says, as she reaches down and takes you in hand. She begins jacking you off, even as she clings to your hip with the other hand. She is completely in control, pounding into you while she moves her hand up and down the length of your cock. It feels incredible.

She is pushing you closer and closer to the edge, but beneath that building pleasure, her words ring in your ears. She said you weren’t going to get to finish, so why is she pushing you this hard? Why is she trying to bring you to the very brink of your limit? And as you begin to reach that limit, as you feel your body rushing to the edge, she stops. She pushes into you one last time, and releases you, holding herself steady inside of you.

You would cry out, but luckily, Ryuko’s strap silences you. You can only imagine how much she would mock you, even your expression gives her plenty of ammunition for that. The desperate look in your eyes, knowing that just one more touch, one more thrust… either could get you there, could finish you off, but you know it’s not coming. Satsuki is too composed, too in control, and if she doesn't want you to come, you’re not going to.

“What’s wrong?” Ryuko asks, glaring down. “Almost there, weren’t you? And that’s right where we’re going to keep you, too.”

And true to her word, that is what happens. Each time you come back down from the edge growing closer and closer to the release you need so badly, your need only gets worse. Satsuki teases you, pushing you right to the edge only to back off, only to leave you whimpering and moaning, desperate to come. You feel the pressure building up within you as you are brought to the very limit over and over.

By the time Ryuko is moaning, whimpering from the pleasure offered by the double sided dildo within her, you are half-mad from how badly you need this. You can’t stand it, can’t stand the constant torture of being brought to the very brink, only for Satsuki to release you once more. She won’t let you come, no matter how badly you need it.

She refuses. Absolutely and completely refuses to allow you to know that pleasure. It is your punishment, and she is eager to see you serve it out. It doesn't matter how many times the cycle repeats, how many times she takes you in hand, fucking you once more, pushing you to the very edge only to stop short once more… you can’t get over it. You can’t get used to this building need within you.

But there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re absolutely helpless, and neither of your tormentors are going to be the one to break you. They both enjoy this too much, seeing you get exactly what you deserve. By the time Ryuko comes, crying out from pleasure, Satsuki has finally moved on. She pulls out of you, leaving you feeling empty, still so very close to the edge. Ryuko does the same, pulling out and smirking down at you.

“Look like something’s bothering you, what’s up?” she asks, and you can hardly speak. Still, you have to try.

“Please, I… I have to, just let me…” you start, reaching down, but Satsuki yanks you up onto your feet, pinning your arms behind you. Your desperate attempts to take yourself in hand and finish this are met with failure, as Satsuki pushes you back down into the chair. She pins your arms behind you, tying you up once more. Now, completely helpless and unbearably horny, she turns to her sister.

“Keeping him on the edge was exhausting, do you think you could help me out, dear sister?” Satsuki asks, and Ryuko tosses her hair, shooting you a glance.

“Yeah, of course. Not fair for you to miss out, after all. Plus, it’ll be a hell of a show for him,” Ryuko says, closing in on her sister. Satsuki removes her strap, placing it onto the table, before hopping up onto it. With her legs spread invitingly, it’s easy for Ryuko to push into her with her own strap. In no time, she is fucking her sister, desperately thrusting into her. Satsuki watches you, over Ryuko’s shoulder, smiling all the while.

“Jealous, isn’t he?” Ryuko asks, and you can hear her chuckling, laughing at you. “Take a good long look, this is the most you’re getting today.”

As she fucks her sister, forcing you to watch, to listen to their moans of pleasure, your arousal refuses to fade. The sight before you is too enticing, and you are left wishing that was you pounding into Satsuki. 

“If you had been more careful, you could be the one taking care of me right now,” Satsuki says, as if reading your mind. She’s right, of course. This is your fault, you’re the one who knocked them up, and now you’re having to deal with the consequences of that and trying to skip town on them. You deserve this, as much as you hate to admit that. 

The enticing sight that plays out before you is completely beyond your grasp, and the sisters know this. It seems to add to Satsuki’s pleasure, in fact. In no time at all, Ryuko has her gasping out, crying out from arousal, her sister’s name tumbling from her lips. You feel your cock twitching, so very close to the edge even just from watching Ryuko fuck her sister. But no one will help you. They’re too lost in each other, not caring one bit about your needs. 

They are making you watch, making you suffer through this, and by the time Satsuki tips her head back, crying out in orgasm, the need you feel eclipses everything else. You can’t think of anything beyond how badly you need to come. But they simply clean themselves up, and turn for the door.

“Good night,” Ryuko tosses back, over her shoulder. It’s the only goodbye you get from either of them, and soon the lights click off once more. You’re not even sure how late it is, how long they’re going to leave you, but it takes some time for you to calm down after that display. Luckily, the sisters don’t truly leave you overnight. You’re not sure how much later it is, but it was enough time for you to agonizingly come down from the edge.

You feel so dissatisfied that it’s frustrating, but that’s exactly what they wanted, either way. When they come back, they have a meal for you, and place it on the table before untying you. Ryuko seems eager to taunt you, but she waits until you’re digging into the meal, suddenly aware of how hungry you are.

“So, finally calmed down, huh? Bet that was fun,” Ryuko says, and you shoot her a glance. “Now, now, looking at us like that isn’t gonna help you, you know? Just going to make this last that much longer.”

“That’s right. You’re in no position to look at us with such disdain, when you’re getting exactly what you deserve,” Satsuki adds.

“And here we were, coming to bring you to a room not just this empty place,” Ryuko says, shaking her head. “But maybe we should just leave you in here, if you’re going to have an attitude with us!”

“No, don’t do that,” you answer, finally speaking. “It’s fine, I’m sorry. You’re right, this is exactly what I deserve.”

“Damn straight,” Ryuko says, clapping a hand on your shoulder. “You’ll get used to this soon enough, you know we just can’t trust you after that little show. Trying to run off on us when we need you most? What kind of man are you, anyway?”

You know she’s right, but this is exactly why you tried to run in the first place. These two are just so overbearing at times, you can only imagine how they’d be if you had stayed. Though, in a way, you don’t exactly have to imagine it now. They’ve hardly even started on this pregnancy, but they’re already making your life an absolute nightmare. When you’re done eating, however, they do take you to a room of your own. They make a show of it, but you know this is just another cell in this prison they’re going to keep you in. It may be more comfortable, but a cell is still a cell.

“Well, gotta make sure you do nothing but sleep tonight, huh?” Ryuko says, as the two of them prepare to take their leave. A quick click of some handcuffs, and any hope of taking matters into your own hands tonight are dashed. “Now we can say good night for real.”

You are still standing beside your bed, when each of the sisters lean in to give you a kiss. Each is passionate, pressing their lips to yours, pulling you in and giving it their all, and by the time they are done, you’re hard once more. Of course, they do nothing more than shove you into your bed and leave, leaving you all alone and desperate once more.

This is really shaping up to be an absolute hell.

~X~

And that hell does not stop or slow for months. Neither Ryuko nor Satsuki let up on you, constantly tormenting you. Each time they push you to the edge, they stop, letting you come back down slowly. Sure, your body takes over, giving you dreams that are enough to get you off. Wet dreams aren’t quite enough to get you through, however much they do help. Even Ryuko becomes an expert at this, gaining some of the expert touch that her sister possesses. And, as time goes on, both of them start to show.

You aren’t entirely sure how long it’s been, but both of them are beginning to develop a sizable bump, a clear reminder of what you did to them. It’s not enough to stop them, not enough to even slow them down, but they each seem to show them off to you. Today, as they come in, you know you’re going to be going through hell once more.

“Good morning,” Satsuki says, but there’s nothing but malice in that greeting. It’s impressive that the two of them have managed to stay this angry at you, but at the same time, you suppose they do have constant reminders growing within them. They’re still not letting you off easy for that, and you guess you’re not exactly surprised by that.

“Man, as if,” Ryuko says, coming in after her sister. “Morning sickness fucking sucks, but I’m about to make you pay for all of that.”

“Of course, Ryuko, that is the plan,” Satsuki says, smiling at her sister. “Every frustration that comes to pass because of his indiscretion we must pay him back tenfold!”

You can’t believe she carries the same intensity she brings to the table with damn near everything to her efforts to punish you, but at the same time, you guess you shouldn’t really be surprised.

“Look, I’m sorry about all that, but you really can’t just keep me here forever,” you argue, growing bolder by the day.

“Is that so? You doubt our ability, don’t you? You are the one that took great lengths to cover your trail when you skipped town, so no one is even looking for you. Your efforts to drop off the grid made this easy,” Satsuki explains, “Besides, you are far safer here than you would be out on your own. As if we could let you run free, menacing some other girls no doubt.”

She hit the nail on the head, there. Your plan had been to move on, find someone else to shack up with and hopefully have some fun with. But now you’re back with them, forced to undergo whatever torment they see fit to inflict upon you. You don’t really see any way out of this, they’re not about to let their guard down now. It may have been months, but between the two of them, they keep you right under their thumbs.

“Get on the floor,” Ryuko says, breaking you from your thoughts. Her orders are always sudden, and you know better than to ignore them. Without hesitation, you roll off of the bed, and onto the floor. Things always go better if you just go along with them, a lesson you’ve definitely learned by now. “Man, being pregnant sucks, wouldn’t you agree, sis?”

“It’s a lot to get used to, that’s for sure,” Satsuki agrees, as she approaches you. “All sorts of drawbacks.”

“Yeah, like it’s so hard to tell when I have to piss, now. One second I’m fine, the next I feel like I’m about to burst. It’s a huge pain in the ass,” Ryuko vents, and you begin to realize this is building to something. Before you can do much to change the course of this, however, Satsuk is lifting her leg, placing her heel down against your stomach. She steps just hard enough to let you know you won’t be moving, to make sure you  _ know _ your place, but not enough to hurt. Her heel digs in a bit, pinching you, but that’s the extent of pain you feel.

“Well, I believe we have someone just perfect for that here, don’t you?” Satsuki asks, looking to her sister. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold him down.”

“Thanks, sis,” Ryuko says, smiling at Satsuki. She begins to undress, pulling down her skirt and kicking it off to the side. Her panties come next, and with her bottoms removed, she crouches down over top of you. 

“Hey, hold on, wait a second!” you start. This is the first time they’ve done something this extreme with you, and you find your heart pounding. It seems like a bit much, but you know nothing you say is going to stop Ryuko now. She’s already in position, and you can look up at her as she smirks back at you.

“What? Got a problem with this? It’s your fault, I can hardly keep track of how bad I have to go, lately. I just can’t make it anywhere else, you know?” Ryuko says, and you know she’s lying. Of course she can, she could have gone before she got here, there’s no way her pregnancy is affecting her that much, but you can’t say that. Not only because it would be useless, but because she’s already sighing softly.

She doesn’t seem to have much reservations about letting loose, more or less using you as her toilet, as she begins pissing on your face. You clamp your mouth shut, desperate to escape the stream of piss that runs down onto you. It’s warm, far more pleasant than you would have expected, but the sudden rush of warmth has side effects. You can’t help gasping out in surprise, which ends in your mouth opening. Ryuko is surprisingly good at adjusting her aim, and you soon find some of her piss spilling into your mouth before you begin sputtering, trying to turn away.

“Ah, fuck, that’s so much better,” Ryuko moans, obviously enjoying herself. By the time her stream finally comes to an end, she is relaxed, moaning softly. “I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.”

With that admission, she looks up at her sister, making no move to stand once more. She’s so close above you, but you dare not make a move with Satsuki’s heel on your stomach like this. They stare at each other for a moment, before Satsuki smiles at her sister.

“Really? I’d like to try that for myself, then,” Satsuki says, and you feel yourself growing cold. 

“Great, I’ll hold this bastard down, then,” Ryuko says, and with that, she sinks down the rest of the way. You have no chance to speak before her cunt is on your face, before she is resting her weight on you. She sits on you without warning, claiming her for her own. You’re still a bit wet, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She was so turned on by pissing on you that her pussy is already a bit wet, and she begins grinding down against you, getting off using your face.

With her covering you, you’re unable to see. Her ass is the only thing in your face, and you have no idea what’s going on. You feel Satsuki lift her foot, not that it does you much good now. You still can’t move, with Ryuko sitting on your face like this. She doesn’t show any signs of moving, either, unless it is to further her attempts at getting off. But it’s only a few moments before you feel the results of Satsuki’s actions.    
While Ryuko grinds down against you, you feel another sudden splash of warmth. This time, you can only assume it is from Satsuki. She is pissing on you as well, on your pants. You can feel the warmth spreading into the fabric, then into your underwear as well, soaking through. In no time at all, you can feel the wet warmth against your cock, as the stream continues. You can only gasp out, your voice lost in Ryuko’s cunt. Much to your surprise, the warmth feels incredible to you. You know she is pissing on you, and yet you find yourself growing hard regardless.

“Man, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Fucking perv,” Ryuko says, taunting you. She doesn’t seem put off by it, however. It’s not much of an insult, given that she was getting off on doing it as well. You don’t care, it feels good, and they can’t really hurt you with words at this point.

Satsuki must have been pretty close to bursting, legitimately, given how long this is lasting. When the stream of piss flooding onto you finally comes to an end, she sighs happily, obviously enjoying this as much as the two of you have. Though, “enjoying” might be a bit of an exaggeration on your part. It’s not like you had a choice, and you’re so keyed up at this point, so unbearably turned on, that anything feels good. Of course, that doesn’t make their comments any less annoying.

“It would seem you really enjoyed that, hm?” Satsuki asks, knowing you can’t answer. Given what she does next, however, you can’t think of any sort of complaint. She reaches down, unzipping your pants, and pulling your cock from the now cooling soaked cloth that surrounds it. 

You can’t see a thing, but you can feel her hand on you, sense her weight bearing down on you, and can only hope she’s doing what you think she is. Sure enough, her tight folds begin to sink down onto your cock, as she takes you inside. She begins riding you, and you’re sure she’s facing her sister. Hell, knowing those two, they’re probably making out while they use you for their own pleasure,

Sure enough, a quick moan from Ryuko, muffled by her sister’s mouth, is enough to confirm that suspicion. The more into it she gets, the more she grinds down against you, eager to press in closer to her sister. Satsuki takes her time riding you, almost frustratingly so, making you wait for each and every movement. You are her last priority, her sister must be her focus right now. Not only that, the two of them still enjoy making you wait for your climax. They don’t quite completely refuse you, as they used to, but they don’t just hand them over, either.

It’s safe to say, you still end most nights far too pent up. That’s what got you into this mess in the first place, what made them pissing on you feel so damn good. At least, that’s what you keep telling yourself. In truth, it doesn’t much matter. They’re going to do what they want no matter what you do, so in a way, enjoying their torment is a great way to get back at them.

The torment you face right now is anything but, but you know it will turn into that soon enough. Even as they pull back, focusing on using you for their own pleasure, you know Satsuki isn’t going to let you get much out of this. Sure enough, she falls into a steady rhythm, bouncing on your cock, but it is not fast paced enough to get you anywhere near where you need to be. All the while, your face is covered by Ryuko. Once she starts sitting on your face, she always gets really into it.

Even before you were in their little lockup, that was the case, but she seems to especially enjoy it now. You know she gets off on the power she holds over you, and you’re jealous. You hate that both of them get to use you, to have as much fun as they want, while leaving you high and dry. But you can’t do a damn thing to stop them, and you know it. You’re at their mercy, as much as you may hate it, and they never stop taking advantage of that.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna-” Ryuko starts, before her moans overtake her. She cries out, lost in the thrill of climax even as she tries to announce it. It doesn’t offer you any reprieve, even as she tenses up on top of you, she keeps grinding down against your face, only more desperate now that she is in the throes of her orgasm. She practically screams, and you still take a bit of pride in knowing you’re the one that caused that. You do your best to enjoy what you can of this, in spite of the situation.

But, Satsuki is sure that you never have too much fun. She always makes sure of that. Right now, as her sister comes and you near your limit, she knows she has to stop. So, she does. She’s always so cold, so in control, and she doesn’t let how close she was growing to her own climax stop her from ending your hopes for relief. She simply sinks down onto you, going completely still. Ryuko finally rises, once she’s spent and has come down from her climax, and she takes a seat on the bed, eager to watch her sister ride you.

“Damn, he’s already that close?” she asks, and Satsuki nods. Now that you can see her, and the mess they’ve made of you, this is only going to get harder. When she’s glaring at you like this, practically daring you to come and see what happens, you feel a chill down your spine. Her gaze is always so intense, so powerful. You can’t withstand it, never have been able to, but that’s only worse now. Now that they torment you so much and drive you mad with each and every chance they get. You glance down, eager to avoid that stare. With her mounting you like this, facing you, you can clearly see the bulge the baby growing within her causes.

Your baby. Your baby that you put in her, knocking her up and starting this whole thing. As much as you might regret that now, you have to admit, it’s a damn good look on her. Ryuko, too. Knowing it’s your kid inside of them, knowing you did this to them? It’s a bit of a thrill, even as they make every day of your life a living hell for it. They can’t change that, can’t change that you’re the one who did that to them, and you know they still want you around.

Sure, they’ll make you pay for it, but you can’t help feeling like you have some small victory over them in that, at least. You may end up fathering their children, may be present in their lives despite your efforts to get away, but at least you tried. There’s really no escape from this that you can see, especially as their net draws tighter and tighter. They might let their guard down someday, but given the ease with which they caught you this time, you know they’d always bring you back.

You might as well play along, and wait this out. They’re going to be less angry with you someday, and when that day comes, the more fun aspects of this relationship will come back into play. Hell, even now, with Satsuki doing her best to edge you, you’re beginning to get used to it. Starting to kind of like it, in fact. If you’re going to have to settle down, at least Satsuki and Ryuko are hot, and at least they’re rich. You can do this, annoying as they may be at times.

“I’m really sorry, for all of this,” you say, looking up at Satsuki with what you hope is feigned sincerity. “But I’m glad I’m here now, I’m going to do my best to do right by both of you.”

“Man, do you really think we’d buy that bullshit from you now?” Ryuko asks, laughing. “That’s pathetic, don’t try and make nice now. You know how long we hold grudges, right? You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

“Ryuko is right,” Satsuki agrees, with a nod. “It’s not so easy to win our trust back. In fact, after this, you likely never will. We may want you around, but that doesn’t mean things will ever go back to how they were. You belong to us now, and we will use you however we see fit.”

“Damn straight,” Ryuko nods, crossing her arms. “And you’d better just learn to enjoy it.”

Well, that’s pretty damn final. Seems they’ve both already prepared for some attempt at an apology, and both decided it is way too late. That’s kind of fair, in truth, given the lengths you’ve gone to to get away from all of this. From your responsibility, and the pain you’ve caused them. They’re never going to let up on you, and you’re just going to have to learn to enjoy it. That might just prove harder than expected, as Satsuki begins to move once more, reminding you of your position here. She is riding you again, doing her best to push you to the edge. Each of her movements brings you closer, driving you mad. These sisters are really way too hot, and it’s not fucking fair, but here you are, belonging to them. You used to enjoy them freely, and now you can only get what they deign to let you have.

It’s a harsh change, but you’re already coming to appreciate these times more. With Satsuki riding you, hands on your shoulders, glaring down at you as you finally begin to near your limit… for a brief second, you hope she’ll go too far. You hope she’ll mess up, go one movement too hard, and let you finish. But she stops. She stops just short of your climax, and continues glaring down at you.

“You’re so good at that, sis,” Ryuko comments, “I can’t get enough of that look on his face, when he realizes you’re stopping, that he’s not gonna get off. It’s so perfect!”

“I’m glad you appreciate my skills,” Satsuki comments, turning to look at Ryuko. She lifts up and off of you, leaving you on the ground, still soaked from their piss, and still achingly hard. You want to just take yourself in hand, start jacking off and put an end to this, but you know that would have consequences that aren’t at all worth it.

“You’re so pathetic,” Ryuko comments, and that comment is enough to make you twitch. “Wow, that’s still getting you off, huh?”

“He’s sunk pretty low, hasn’t he, Ryuko?” Satsuki says, “It’s amusing, seeing how desperate he is now. Always starving for contact, for that one touch that might push him over the edge.”

As she speaks, Satsuki steps on you. You’re looking up at her, the bulge of her stomach obvious from this angle, reminding you of what got you here. She trails her heel along your body, slowly working her way down, until it rests on your cock. Slowly, she begins stroking you with her shoe, not bothering to touch you directly.

It sends a clear message, that you’re not worth her time, that she finds you worth less than the ground she stands on. But you don’t care. It’s contact, and you’re so desperate, so close, you can’t help bucking your hips up against her shoe. Satsuki and Ryuko both laugh then, but the amusement this offers seems to be enough to allow you some small comfort.    
Satsuki doesn’t pull back, letting you grind your cock against her shoe for just a moment longer, long enough to finally reach your peak. With a groan, you come, collapsing back down against the floor. It feels so good, finally reaching climax after all that teasing, all that time spent right on the edge, and soon your piss soaked clothes are covered in your seed as well, as Satsuki pulls back just in time to not have any land on her shoe.

“Pathetic, absolutely pathetic,” Satsuki says, shaking her head. “Using my shoe to get off? Completely worthless.”

Her words are degrading, but you don’t care. You got off, and that’s all that matters right now. You have to take what you can get, and if that means grinding your dick against her shoe in a desperate bid to get off, you’re going to do it. They’ve pushed you to that point, and you might very well be there for the foreseeable future. Ryuko and Satsuki own you, and they’re never going to stop making sure you know that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [welcome home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052798) by [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn)




End file.
